When traveling, for example as with camping, the traveler may have a wide array of dishes, utensils, and other items to take along. In most cases, these items can be bulky and difficult to pack. This is especially true if the items are to be taken in a backpack such that space is at a premium. This need arises for dishes to be used for both people and their pets. As the prior art does not contain a suitable folding dish, it would be useful to have a dish capable of being folded into a compact size and that can also be used as a pet dish.